Durv Illegally Gets Starz
Durv Illegally Gets Starz & The Brak Show from Del23 (alternatively known as Durv Illegally Downloads Starz and the Brak Show from Del23) is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Durv: The Series. Plot Durv is in the progress of downloading ''The Brak Show'' episodes sourced from the encoder Del23 in addition to STARZ programming, both by means of unspecified illegal methods. Durv expresses happiness on how he has yet to be caught illegally downloading the content, but just then he is proven wrong as a FBI agent busts down Durv's door. The agent, who introduces himself as an investigator, comments on how Durv has been illegally been downloading The Brak Show & STARZ, which leads another FBI agent to show up and imprison Durv. Once in prison, the now disappointed Durv says that his day couldn't possibly get any worse; again, he is instantly proven wrong when it is found out that in his cell he sits directly next to Burb, who questions why Durv was imprisoned. Transcript is shown next to a computer. On the computer are drawings of Brak, Zorak, and the STARZ logo. Durv: Hello, my name is Durv and I am going to illegally download The Brak Show from Del23 and STARZ. I am so happy that I ain't caught yet. FBI agent suddenly bursts through Durv's door. FBI Investigator: Hello, I am FBI investigator, and I am here to place you under arrest for illegally downloading The Brak Show from Del23 and STARZ; second FBI agent appears from thin air lock him up. Durv: Oh no, I have been caught-e! now looking disappointed, is placed in a prison cell. Well, it can't get any worse. camera pans over to reveal Burb is sitting next to Durv. Durv is surprised by this. Burb: What they'd lock you up for? out. A card that contains a doodle of Durv on top of text that reads "HAPPY FOOL OF TEH APRIL!" (sic) appears for a brief moment. Trivia *There was a nearly four month long gap between this episode being streamed on Vance's VHS Archive's stream and it receiving an official release on YouTube. Part of this may be from OLDTPBUSER's disdain of the episode, as he found it to have aged extremely badly. Differences between stream release and official release The episode was slightly modified when it was officially released compared to its original version that appeared on Vance's VHS Archive's stream. These changes were mainly related to the episode being officially released around April Fools. *The version shown on Vance's stream contained an intro that was a slightly modified version of the stream version of the intro for The Beginning of the End!: Part 4, which from the previous intro was extended with new shots from various episodes and shorts, had a music-&-effects-only track, and contained textless elements. This modified version replaced the low-resolution Durv title card at the end with a new widescreen high-resolution one. **It should be noted, however, that when the episode was officially released, the intro was shortened down to a more normal length and used the former Durv title card at the end instead of the newer one, in addition to other changes. Crazy Frog also provided the vocals for the official release version. *When officially released, the pitch of the background and music in the episode was slightly lowered. *The official release has a short card at the end of the episode stating "HAPPY FOOL OF TEH APRIL!" (sic). This card was not present when it was streamed by Vance. Production *The basis of this episode largely originates from two injokes that were in OLDTPBUSER's group of friends. **The first one, Del23, was an encoder from the early 2000s who had captured and encoded various TV shows. One of these shows was The Brak Show, and on an episode of the show that Del23 encoded, his encoder intro contained a large picture of a FBI warning which led to people joking about how the FBI would come after them for downloading The Brak Show. **The second one, STARZ, is a premium movie channel that primarily shows "epic movies", as commonly referred to by the group. Cultural references *Crazy Frog sings the theme song in this episode. This was most likely done because of in addition to the episode being released around April Fools, OLDTPBUSER has shown to have a bit of a niche interest for media related to Crazy Frog. *The character Burb, who is in Durv's prison cell and bears a resemblance to Bob the Tomato, originates from the similarly designed web series and VeggieTales parody Burb: The Series, which was created by "WELCOME TO THE LAND OF NOTHINGNESS!!!! :v". **The appearance of Burb itself is most likely an allusion to OLDTPBUSER's dislike for Burb: The Series of which he has shown multiple times, as he felt like it was a ripoff of his show Durv: The Series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4